Imprisoned
by Ominouswolf
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is sent back in time under strange circumstances. Trapped inside Grimmauld Place with only Sirius Black as her company, Hermione struggles with accepting the future as it is, or changing it all together. Sirimione story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Hermione's POV**

The four stood outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, to test out his mood. He looked paler than usual, that much was obvious. His hand was clamped down tightly on Ginny's and she noticed his Adam's apple bobbing uncertainly in his throat. Ginny always calmed Harry down, whether it was her intent or was his constant in life, and Hermione was beyond grateful for the youngest Weasley. Harry was the first to step into the door, followed by Ginny. Hermione waited anxiously outside grabbing Ron by the elbow, stopping him from entering.

"Do you think he's—do you think Harry's ready for this?" Hermione timidly asked Ron, an eyebrow quirked. Ron pursed his lips then turned his head towards the door before slowly looking back at Hermione.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been three years." Ron decided on before moving forward. Hermione tilted her head as she watched Ron walk through the door. She took a deep breath, then followed him in.

It was always strange to Hermione, how places could haunt someone. Not in the usual way, with ghosts and spirits, but with memories. Grimmauld Place held many memories for the four of them. Many of those memories were buried in sorrow and hurt, it's odd how the past can feel so present at times. As the four former Hogwarts students walked into the kitchen, Hermione took a seat next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny.

"I'll help clean out the kitchen with Ginny," Hermione offered to Harry as the four young adults sat around the table.

"It probably won't need two people," Harry muttered as he ruffled up his hair absentmindedly.

"It hasn't been out of use that long." His words were a bit harsher than she thought he had meant them to be, but she knew he had good intentions. It had been three years since the end of the war. Harry hadn't wanted to return to Grimmauld Place at all, but with a great amount of persuasion from the other three; he had revisited it a few times. This time however, they had business to do.

The plan was to clean it up and see if there was anything left worth selling. It had been Harry's idea initially; he wanted to take the profits that he collected from Grimmauld Place and donate them to the restoration projects that took place all around the wizarding world. By now, Hogwarts was nearly completely restored, but numerous other places that were affected by the war still had yet to be fixed.

Hermione thought the idea was wonderful. She had been the only one of the three of them to return to Hogwarts, and she experienced the outcome of the war first hand. The lives of numerous students had completely been shattered and turned upside down. Hermione didn't have to relay this information to Harry; he knew this all too well.

"Er, okay then." Hermione said a bit awkwardly as she looked towards Ron. The redhead shrugged and gave her a small smile. She loved Ron, she truly did. Just not in the way that everyone thought. She and Ron dated briefly after the war, but they both found it had been more out of necessity of needing someone than anything else. It was soon known between the two of them that they were much better as friends.

The four of them wandered into the living room and Ginny put her hands onto her hips and sighed.

"I'll get to work on the kitchen then," She nodded her head back the other way and gave Harry one last smile. Hermione wandered up the stairs slowly, soaking up the musty smell of the house.

When she reached the steps, she looked down over the railing and watched her two friends. She glanced towards the left, and saw that the library door was open.

"Harry, I'm going to go clean up the library!" Hermione called from the top of the steps, she looked down upon the first floor. Harry lifted his head up and lazily gave her thumbs up. She smiled at her friend. He was struggling since the war ended. He was starting to smile more, but that had more to do with Ginny being in his life than himself actually healing. Hermione was convinced that he was plagued with a case of survivor's guilt; something that Hermione thought was completely rational yet utterly ridiculous.

"Course you are, Hermione!" Ron teased from the first floor and Hermione scoffed loudly enough for him to hear. After Fred had died, it had taken a lot of work to get the Weasley clan back to their normal selves. Things had been different since the war ended. They had won, but the cost was pricey. So many innocent lives had died. It was enough to scar someone, Hermione knew personally. She stared down at the physical scars she bore herself. The word _mudblood_ was carved into her arm, forever tainting her fair skin. She lifted a hand absentmindedly to her ribs, where Dolohov had cursed her. The scars they had weren't just physical, though.

The outcome of the war had been rough on everyone, especially Harry. He blamed himself for countless deaths; Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Moody, Fred, and Dumbledore. Hermione knew these names would forever be imprinted in Harry's subconscious.

Hermione fiddled through the books, pausing on only a few that intrigued her. The first one to catch her eye was a smaller book, bound in worn brown leather, with the words, _Fata Tempus_. Hermione held the small book in her hands, and inspected it closely. She wasn't sure what the words meant, but she had a hunch that they were Latin. She smoothed her hands over the binding once more, before opening the book.

The pages were filled with writing she did not recognize. It looked as though it was a _very_ old book, and the scribbling on the book made it almost look like a diary. She flipped through the pages until one caught her eye. Scribbled over and over.

 _Actum est in tempore casus tenentes in manibus._

Hermione slowly said the words, curious as to what they could mean. Then, as if a switch had gone off she felt a pull, deep down within her. The tugging she felt on her stomach was almost constricting. She felt as though her insides were stirring around and felt an abnormal amount of pressure on her body. Her eyes clamped tightly, as she struggled to breathe. After a moment, the awful sensation was done, and Hermione opened her eyes. She was still the Grimmauld Place library, but the atmosphere felt different, almost dirtier. She rubbed her eyes as she attempted to stand up, not realizing that she had fallen to the ground only moments earlier. Hermione absentmindedly searched the ground for the book, but to her astonishment, it wasn't on the ground.

"Ron," Hermione attempted to yell, but it came out as a weak cough that got caught in her throat. She still felt dizzy but she pushed herself weakly out of the room. "Harry, I don't feel so well," She spoke as she wobbled out of the room. "I'm kind of nauseous," She added as she clamped a hand over her stomach. She heard hushed talking on the floor below her, and was suddenly annoyed that no one was responding to her. She slowly made her way down the stairs, relying heavily on the rail.

"Ron," She tried again as she made her way into the kitchen. She expected to find Ron there, probably taking a break from sorting through all of the junk, when instead she found someone she believed to be dead.

" _Hermione?_ " Remus Lupin stood in front of her. He was pale and sickly looking, but very much alive nonetheless. Hermione was about to question how the _hell_ something like this could happen, when her knees gave way and she slammed to the ground. Everything around her went dark.

Hermione's head rocked back and forth, and she shifted her body three or four times before peaking her eyes open. She took in her surroundings slowly; blinking her eyes open and looking around for the first first time. The ceiling was a dull white, with cracks webbing out from the center. The room was dark, but fairly clean, omit from the musty smell that lingered in the room. She involuntarily let out a groan as she attempted to sit up. She heard voices outside the room she reached for her wand involuntary, an instinct she had picked up during the war.

She was in a bedroom, it looked somewhat familiar, and it had the familiar smell that Grimmauld Place carried. The similar architecture in the room lead Hermione to believe she was still there, but she was unsure of how she got in this position.

The last thing she remembered was sorting through books and helping Harry clear out the house. She rubbed her head and swung her feet over the side of the bed. The noise outside of the room grew closer, causing Hermione to freeze in place. The door slowly creaked open, and standing there, smiling down at her was Albus Dumbledore, with Remus and Sirius following closely behind.

Hermione inhaled sharply looking at the three men. _They were dead!_ Hermione gripped her wand tight and pointed it at the three men wearily. Her arm was visibly shaking, and her breath trembled.

" _How_?" She uttered out. Sirius took a step forward, and she pointed her wand directly at him, her eyes narrowed. "You're supposed to be dead!" She hissed at Sirius, who flinched at her words.

"All of you are!" She began to breathe heavily and tears streamed down her face. Seeing the three men brought back awful memories of the war. Her scars tingled against her skin.

"Miss Granger, we are who you think we are." Dumbledore softly said as he stepped a bit closer to her.

"Prove it," The words were out of Hermione's mouth quicker than she expected them to be. Her lip curled into a snarl and she motioned with her hand for them to do something. The three men looked at each other, each more unsure than the next.

Sirius stepped forward first, he shrugged his shoulders then in the blink of an eye, transformed into a large black dog. Hermione wasn't sure whether she was more relieved that it was actually Sirius, or horrified. He transformed back quickly then lifted his arms up in the air, as if to say, _ta-da._

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that." Remus said as he put his hands into his pockets, causing Hermione to shift. "But I know your boggart." Remus said, and Hermione blinked. "Professor McGonagall, failing you." He added with a small smile. After the war, Hermione was certain that her boggart would be much worse, but she refrained from saying anything. Hermione nodded her head briefly then turned to Dumbledore.

"Why would we be with someone who isn't Dumbledore?" Sirius interjected quickly and Hermione shot him a quick glare, but nodded her head anyways.

"Miss Granger, may I ask how old you are?" Dumbledore raised a brow. Hermione nodded her head.

"Twenty-one." She spoke quietly and closed her eyes again. She wanted to go back to sleep, her head throbbed.

"Hermione, it seems you have landed yourself in quite the predicament." Dumbledore said finally. Hermione nodded her head, urging him to continue. "It seems you have traveled nearly seven years into the past."

Dumbledore's words hit Hermione like a punch to the gut. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Her head was pounding and she could feel herself sweating. She looked up at the three and then closed her eyes tight. Her head was beating hard and she could hardly think.

"Seven years." Hermione repeated and Dumbledore nodded.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We were hoping that you would be able to explain that," Dumbledore's soft voice haunted Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione confessed as she rubbed her aching head. "I don't remember anything."

"I'm willing to guess that your memory will return soon, in the meantime, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore wondered as he adjusted his glasses higher up on his nose. Hermione shrugged and looked at the three men. She had spent years mourning each of their losses, she had cried, for all of their deaths. It stung.

"Fine," Hermione retorted quickly. "I think."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Another Chapter! These are going to be relatively short chapters, but hopefully that means I can update pretty regularly. Well Here ya go! Also Disclaimer: These characters belong to JKR

 **Chapter 2**

 **August 22nd, 1994**

Sirius stood anxiously behind Dumbledore and Remus. He peered over the old wizard's shoulder as he stared at the girl. She definitely was Hermione; she had the same wild brown hair and deep brown eyes that the younger witch possessed. She was older though, that much was obvious. Her face was plain but pretty and her body was more mature, a woman's instead of a girls. But what most gave away her age was her eyes. They weren't the same warm brown eyes of the third year girl he had first met. They had a haunting presence. Sirius knew that war could do that to someone.

Hermione's eyes kept darting between the three men. Sirius noted that she looked furious.

"It'll be my fourth year then?" Hermione cleared her throat and asked. Sirius shared a quick glance with Remus, and Dumbledore nodded.

"What's the date?" She asked a bit urgently and Sirius found himself speaking.

"August 22nd, 1994." Sirius told her and Hermione nodded her head, then her eyes went wide.

"The quidditch match!" She hissed under her breath. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but Dumbledore held up a bony hand.

"Perhaps, it is best if you do not tell us anything of the future, Miss Granger." Dumbledore explained to the girl. "Bad things happen to those who meddle with time." He finished. Sirius shared an awkward glance with Remus, and then looked up at Hermione. She was blushing, or maybe her face was just flushed, it was hard to tell. She nodded her head slowly though, as if following Dumbledore's orders was going to be difficult.

"How will I get back?" Hermione questioned.

"Your condition is very odd, Hermione. One I have never heard of, and seeing as you don't remember how you were transported back in this time, I'm not sure how, or if, you'll ever be able to return." Dumbledore's words were harsh, but Sirius knew that it had to be said.

Hermione's face didn't falter, though; she only blinked and nodded her head slightly.

"I think it's best if you stay here at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, both of you are in…similar predicaments." Dumbledore's words were like a punch in the gut. Sirius' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

In all honesty, with Hermione appearing out of thin air in his house, Sirius had already been much happier. But that was partly due to the significant amount of attention he was now receiving from both Remus and Dumbledore. Being locked away for twelve years took a heavy toll on the animagus. The wizard was alone with his thoughts for more than a decade. It was devastating.

"You're locking me up here," Hermione's voice was softer than before, and she had a sad look in her eyes. Sirius felt a pang of jealously spring up from somewhere inside of him. He of course, didn't blame her for being for being upset with the situation, hell, if he was in her position, he'd raise hell. But he couldn't help but feel slightly inadequate.

"You don't mind, do you Sirius?" Dumbledore raised a brow and Sirius hesitated before shaking his head.

"If it needs to be done," He said casually, still staring at Hermione.

"Perhaps we should discuss this over tea?" Dumbledore suggested. Before Hermione could respond, her stomach let out a loud gurgling noise. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek back in embarrassment, and she felt her face flush red.

"I believe that constitutes as a yes," Remus smirked from behind Dumbledore, and lead the way out of the room. Hermione followed them a few steps behind, painfully obvious to the hush whispers that were being shared between Sirius and Remus. She suddenly felt extremely out of place. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing an oversized sweater that she was sure was Ron's, and a pair of old jeans. She hugged herself in the sweater and inhaled. It smelled like Ron, and it smelled like home.

"Here you are," Remus said as he handed her a cup of tea, and pushed a plate of food towards her. Hermione hesitantly looked up at the men before diving into the food. She hadn't realized she was so hungry until she began to eat.

"While you stay here, Miss Granger, you will have to remain hidden at all times." Dumbledore explained as Hermione ate. "Even among Order members." He added and Hermione set her fork down.

"I'll be completely alone then," She asked a bit horrified. She knew what the disastrous effects of isolation could do to someone and she resented it.

"Well, you'll have us." Sirius said with an air of sarcasm, causing Hermione to faintly sigh.

"I, I can't—"

"Hermione, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was most necessary." Dumbledore explained and Hermione rubbed her head.

"I understand." She nodded her head and let out a small sigh. She knew that she had to be hidden.

"I have Order business to attend to now, but I do hope this arrangement works out. I have a feeling that it could be beneficial to both parties," Dumbledore explained, causing Hermione to blink, and Sirius to smile.

"I'll be looking more into your predicament, Hermione. It is an awfully strange one."

And with that, Dumbledore exited the house with a wave, and the three were alone.

Hermione looked up at the two men, who seemed to be having a conversation based solely on the different looks they were giving each other.

"Did you hear about the Triwizard tournament?" Sirius asked, but then he clamped his mouth down shut and cringed, "Of course you've heard, never mind that." He said with a flick of a hand. Hermione nodded at his attempt of a conversation. At least he was being civil.

"I can't stay long Padfoot, Dumbledore has another mission for me to do." Remus explained as he took a sip of his tea. Sirius nodded his head and Hermione watched them interact. She could tell that Sirius was annoyed that Remus had to leave. Or maybe he was mad that he wasn't the one that was leaving, she honestly had no idea. Hermione looked around the room. The house looked rough, it was cluttered and dirty and messy, and she figured Sirius had just moved back in himself. Noticing her look, Sirius chuckled awkwardly.

"It's awful, I'm strikingly aware." Sirius said as he looked around the room. "And that bloody portrait," Hermione gave him a knowing look and he laughed.

"You're mother seemed quite fond of me, in my own time." Hermione said dryly, referring to her blood status. The two men chuckled at her words and Remus sighed.

"Not to worry Hermione, apparently Walburga Black is not all that all fond of werewolves," He said as he lifted his drink up in mock cheers, "Who would have thought." He said, and then took a drink.

"She truly was an amazing woman." Sirius said sarcastically, shaking his head and frowning. Hermione caught his eye, and she couldn't fight the sad smile that grew on her face.

"Do you have to go Moony?" Sirius pleaded with his friend. Remus sighed loudly and nodded his head.

"Yes, but I'll write you." Remus gave Sirius' shoulder a tight squeeze. " I shouldn't be gone too long this time." Remus promised Sirius with a weak smile. Sirius snorted. The last time Remus said that he hadn't seen his friend for nearly two months, and that was before his 12 years in Azkaban. Remus cast a glance past Sirius' shoulder to Hermione, who was sitting down at the table still, staring intently at her cup of tea.

"I'll see you soon Hermione," Remus called to Hermione. Her head snapped up at the mention of her name and she faintly smiled at Remus and nodded her head. "I'll try to do my own research on this situation. It's best we figure it out as soon as possible." Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"Do try and watch over Sirius, he tends to act like a five year old when he doesn't get his way." Remus explained with a weak smile. Sirius ignored the comment and brought his friend in for a hug.

"Be safe," Sirius warned in a low voice and Remus nodded.

"I will," Remus promised and then walked out the door.

Sirius was alone. Again. Well, not completely alone. Sirius turned around to inspect Hermione. Her curls were wild atop her head and her knees brought up to her chest, with her chin resting upon them. She looked younger now, Sirius noted. Her eyes looked frightened and sad, and a concentrated look plagued her face.

"It's not much," Sirius said awkwardly as he waved his arms around the place. "I bloody well hate it, if I'm being honest." He admitted and Hermione gave him another weak smile and a nod.

"But I suppose it's better than Azkaban." He confessed quietly.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being, I can't imagine how weird it must be." She said as she tucked a curl behind her ear. "It shouldn't be long, but I'm guessing that Dumbledore has more important things to do rather than find a way to send me home."

"I'm sure it's even weirder for you," Sirius said as he sat down at the table next to her. "Dead men don't normally come back to life." He said a bit bitterly as he ran her words through his head. She had called all three men dead. That meant that within seven years, Sirius Black would no longer exist. The thought terrified him, and it terrified him that he was still terrified to die even though he had lived through things worse than death.

"I shouldn't have said that," Hermione said quietly and Sirius nodded, not wanting to push for any more information for the time being. After another moment of awkward silence between the two, Sirius stood up from the table and sighed.

"You look exhausted," He told her, causing Hermione to blush and she rubbed her eyes. "I trust you know where the bedrooms are?" He asked and she nodded. "Choose any of them," And with that, he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Please Review!

 **Disclaimer:** JKR Owns all of the Characters!

 **Chapter 3**

 **August 23rd, 1994**

Hermione chose the room she had awaken in earlier that day. Sirius' words had been true, she had been painfully exhausted and shuffled up into the room, and promptly fell asleep. When she woke up, it was the next morning and Hermione new that she had been asleep for nearly a whole day. The sun peaked through the dusty window and streaked across the room, proving even further how dirty the whole house was.

Hermione sat up on the bed and stretched out her legs to stand up. She made her way down into kitchen where she saw Sirius hunched over a newspaper, glaring down at the words. When she came into view, she made her to be quiet, not wanting to disturb Sirius from whatever he was doing. As Hermione stepped on a particularly loudly creaking board, Sirius' head quickly snapped up. His eyes darted over her quickly and then he lifted up the newspaper and held it in front of her face.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she read the front page over

 _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_

As Hermione read the paper over she suddenly raised a brow. She snatched the paper out of his hands quickly and bit her lip.

"Sirius, when did you come back to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione wondered. In her own time, she remembered that Sirius had been on the run around this time, not staying at Grimmauld Place and hiding. And Hermione didn't think her memory was failing her, she remembered it quite vividly. He should have still been on the run with Buckbeak. Sirius tilted his head at her after a moment.

"I was er—hiding out," Sirius said slowly, a bit confused at her words. "But after Remus found you here, Dumbledore wanted me to come back here to stay."

Sirius finished and his eyes narrowed at Hermione. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione bit her lip. Was it possible that she was already changing the timeline here? And if so, was it possible that she could save lives that were lost? Deciding on not sharing this with anyone until she knew for sure she shrugged her shoulders and Sirius sighed.

"I know that you three were at the quidditch match." Sirius stared at Hermione. "At least let me know if my boy is alright?" Sirius pleaded after glancing over the headline that was in Hermione's hand. "I deserve to know if my godson is alright." Hermione nodded her head.

"Harry is fine." Hermione confirmed. _But Cedric isn't. Cedric is dead. So is Lavender and Remus and Tonks. They're all dead. And so are you, Sirius._

"Are _you_ fine?" Sirius asked as he took in Hermione's expression.

"No," she admitted bluntly. "I'm going to the library." She said to Sirius and then stalked away.

Although it was nice to have _somebody_ to talk too, it was strange talking to Sirius. He'd been dead for so long. Hermione almost felt more comfortable being alone rather than conversing with ghosts.

Sirius frowned at Hermione as she stalked up the stairs quickly. The Hermione in his own timeline had never visited Grimmauld Place, but it was obvious that this one was quite comfortable with it. Sirius thought of the ways Hermione could have fallen back into time.

Perhaps she was cursed _,_ Sirius thought. But that hadn't seemed correct. Who would curse the girl back into time when she could easily change the future for the better. Sirius knew that time was tricky, and shouldn't be tampered with, even if you were a great wizard. His mind wandered towards her words,

" _You're supposed to be dead!"_

The words kept replaying in his head. Within seven years, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore would all be gone, and Sirius was unsure of what sort of world they would be leaving behind. Perhaps the Order defeats Voldemort, Sirius thought. Maybe he dies fighting the good fight, and lives on nobly through the stories told about him. Sirius shivered at the thought of his certain demise, but he worried more for Remus. His friend was a brother to him, and the idea that he would be gone as well made Sirius' headspin. And the idea of Dumbledore dying was the most unrealistic of the three. The most powerful wizard of the time certainly couldn't die anytime soon, could he?

Sirius lied awake in his bed later that night. Hermione had yet to come talk to him again since earlier that day, but Sirius didn't mind. Seeing someone from a different time was strange to him. She carried herself in a different way, almost a way that concerned Sirius. She had been through alot, you could tell just by looking in her eyes. The way she reacted to being startled by the three of them proved so.

It seemed as soon as Sirius drifted off to sleep, he woke up to screams. He shot up quick at first and then grabbed his wand. He was still a bit rusty, but his training in The Order was something that remained with him even years later. The screams were coming from the room Hermione was staying in, and Sirius quickly realized that they were her nightmares. He opened the door slowly and watched as she twisted and turned in the bed. Her hand was clutching the sheets and her expression was pained. She screamed loudly again and Sirius winced, unsure of what to do.

He watched her a moment more and then quietly cast a silencing charm, and slowly headed back to bed. In another time he might have woken her up and comforted her. He still had nightmares as well and he knew the pains of war. But it had been so long since he had human interaction. How was he supposed to console someone else's pain when he could hardly handle his own?

 **October 30th, 1994**

Weeks went by and the two remained roommates. Hermione spent most of her time in the library and Sirius spent most of his time waiting for letters from Harry. As the school year went on, Sirius grew increasingly worried about his godson.

Sirius sat in the kitchen, a bottle of firewhiskey in front of him and The Daily Prophet in the other. Hermione quickly walked into the room, a strange expression on her face.

"Sirius," She said after a moment. "How much do you know about time?"

Sirius blinked. It wasn't a question he had been particularly expecting, but he wasn't too surprised by her interest, considering her circumstances. He took sip of his firewhiskey before answering.

"Not nearly as much as you do, I presume." He countered after a moment. "You're far more experienced with that topic." Hermione blinked and that sat down across from him.

"Everyone has their theories about fate and time, I was just curious to hear yours." She explained to him with a frown. " Some believe that time acts on a loop, that fate has already decided whats to happen, and no matter what you do, it's what always will be done." She explained to him.

He was aware from Harry's letters and from his own personal experience that Hermione was an extraordinarily smart witch, but he was still surprised at how highly she held herself.

"And what do you think?" Sirius questioned her further as he fiddled with the glass of firewhiskey.

"I don't believe in fate." She said almost instantly. "I firmly believe that you choose your own destiny." Hermione confessed.

"You want to know whether you're changing the future?" Sirius nodded his head with a small smile. Hermione looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but then promptly closed it.

"I'm afraid I've already had." She admitted to him quietly.

"It might not be such a bad thing," Sirius told her. His mind raced to James and Lily. If he had the opportunity to go back and change things, there would be no doubt that he would save them.

"Sirius," Hermione scolded, "That's not a good idea. Meddling with time-" she began, but Sirius cut her off.

"I bloody well know what meddling with time can do, Hermione!" He snapped at her irritably. He couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. He had twelve years of his life whisked away from him. He would give anything to go back and change things.

"I didn't mean to upset you," She eyed him carefully. Sirius nodded his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. Hermione took a deep breath, then began speaking.

"You didn't send me to Azkaban, love," Sirius said quietly, is rage subsiding. "And I presume you don't end up killing me in the future, correct?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have." She apologized, not quite making eye contact with the older wizard. Sirius took a deep breath and shrugged. He was tired about thinking about his future death.

"I figured as much," He told her quietly. Logistically, just because she said the three of the men were dead in her own time, didn't mean that they died during the war. Perhaps they won the war, and Sirius passed away in his sleep years later peacefully. Sirius shrugged the thought away. He didn't want to die peacefully in his sleep. If he was leaving this world, he was going to put up a fight. If not for himself, then for Harry. He promised James and Lily that he would look out for his godson and Harry was his most important priority. He wasn't going to let James and Lily down again.

"Please don't think like that," Hermione pleaded with him quietly. She looked paler than usual. Almost, sickly. Sirius stared at her after a moment and then took another drink of his firewhiskey.

Before he could talk there was a loud pop coming from the other room, and then a soft cough.

"Hello!" Remus' voice called out, and Sirius perked up immediately. He stood up from the table and eagerly walked to the living area, with Hermione right on his tale.

" You're back earlier than I anticipated, Moony." Sirius said happily as he went over to greet his friend. Before he reached Remus, he felt a tug on his shirt and was shoved to the side. Sirius only had time to blink before Hermione shoved herself in front of him and pointed her wand at Remus' chest.

"Prove yourself!" She said in a low voice. Remus looked from her to Sirius, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. Sirius couldn't believe that the witch was holding a wand against his friend.

"Hermione, calm down." Sirius said in a growl as he moved to stand between the two. Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's alright Padfoot," Remus said with a bit of a shaky voice. "Better safe than sorry," he said to Sirius with a small smile. He gave Hermione a pleading look but the witch held her ground.

"Well go on," She urged him and Remus smiled.

"Er, Hermione." Remus addressed the young witch. "You were the first to figure out that I was a werewolf in your class. You figured so after Severus gave you the essay. But I think everyone in this room can agree that it wouldn't have taken you much longer irregardless."

Hermione's face went red at this statement, but Remus kept going.

He talked to her slowly. "You tried to do extra credit when I taught you, but I couldn't accept it. Your marks were already perfect." Sirius watched as Hermione slowly lowered her wand and a dark red color crept up her face. She let out a breath and closed her eyes tight.

"I'm so sorry Remus." She said after a moment.

"Please don't be," Remus said with a friendly smile. "One of you two should at least be a bit cautious." Remus said kindly as he smiled at his friend.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen as Remus and Sirius talked to each other in hushed voices. She was aware that the two were as close as brothers, and that they would more than likely want privacy. So she began to clean.

With a flick of her wand the dishes lifted up animatedly and began washing themselves. She filled up a bucket of soapy water and charmed it to scrub the floors. Just because her and Sirius were trapped like prisoners, didn't mean that they had to _live_ in a prison. She wasn't sure how long she was going to remain in this time. And she had hoped that it wouldn't be for much longer, but her memory wasn't coming back. Dumbledore had yet to even revisit them. She knew that he was going to be busy, but she couldn't help but feel like she should be one of his higher priorities.

It didn't take long for the kitchen to look much better. Once the floors were cleaned the space looked far more open, and even a bit brighter. Hermione heard footsteps and the two wizard's voices get louder as they entered the kitchen.

"Hermione," Remus called as the two wizard's entered the room. "Oh!" He said surprised as he saw the room.

"You didn't have to do this," Sirius said quietly, entering in behind the werewolf. His face was blank but it was obvious to Hermione that he was trying to hide his feelings.

"I know," She told him quickly. "But I'd prefer to do something useful while I'm here," She said with a small smile, hoping to take a bit of the awkwardness out of the situation.

"That was very kind of you Hermione," Remus said with a smile. Sirius' face remained blank and then paled a bit.

"Excuse me," he said quietly and then rushed out of the room. Hermione watched as he headed quickly up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Did I upset him?" Hermione nearly whispered. Sirius seemed upset, angry almost.

Remus let out a sigh, "No. You did nothing wrong, Hermione. The past has never been kind to Sirius. I'm afraid it still haunts him."

"I understand," Hermione admitted quietly, thinking of her own demons.

"I'm sure it's hard for you to be here," Remus said to the young witch. "Please be patient with Sirius. I've known him for years. He may not act like it, but he's grateful for your company. This house, it isn't good for him." Hermione nodded her head, understanding.

"I better be taking off," Remus explained to her. He went to put his cloak back on and then turned back to Hermione. "Oh, I almost forgot." Remus reached into his cloak and pulled out a small journal. He handed to her and Hermione raised a brow.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she inspected the journal. It was empty, and looked new.

"Your birthday was last month, wasn't it?" Remus asked the girl. Hermione nodded her head quickly, then felt her face heat up. "I know it's late but I've been rather busy."

"Remus, I can't accept this." Hermione quickly told him, pushing the book back into his arms.

"Hermione, please, take it." Remus insisted. "It's yours." Hermione looked over the binding and admired the detailed stitching.

"Thank you, Remus." Hermione hugged the book close to her chest and fought the urge to cry. Remus was the only thing at the moment that made her feel like she wasn't just wandering aimlessly in a dream. He grounded her.

"Of course," Remus smiled and then checked the clock. "I have to get going," the werewolf said quickly. "I wasn't even supposed to drop by, " he admitted to Hermione before waving to her.

"Thank you for the gift, Remus!" Hermione called to him.

"Take care of Sirius for me, please." Remus said to her with a small smile. And then he disappeared into the green flames.

Hermione was left standing in the sitting room, with the journal in her hand and a frown on her face. She had loved Remus as a professor. He was brilliant and kind and he cared about his students. Hermione couldn't help but feel great admiration for the man. It pained her to see him leave once more.

Perhaps that was why Sirius was in such a foul mood, Hermione thought. He might have been upset that Remus had to leave them once more. Hermione set the journal down on the table and decided to continue to clean.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Please review and thank you so much for reading!

 **Disclaimer** : JKR owns all of the characters!

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **October 31st, 1994**_

The next day was quiet, Hermione spent most of the time reading in the library and taking notes on various books about time. It was truly difficult though, because most of the recollection on time traveling had to do with Time-Turners, and Hermione currently did not have one.

She hadn't seen Sirius all day, and as the sun quickly set Hermione figured that it would soon be time to rest. Her eyes hurt from staring at the small print of the books, and she could feel a headache coming on.

Sleep did not come easy that night. Hermione thrashed on her bed, struggling to find some level of comfort. Eventually she slowly slipped into sleep. When she woke up it was still dark, and beads of sweat dripped down her face and onto the bed. She ran a hand through her knotted hair and took a deep breath of air. Figuring that she wouldn't be able to sleep she slowly made her way down stairs for a cup of tea.

As she drank the tea, she thought about her predicament. Essentially, Hermione was positive that she had to find a way to go back into her own time. She was certain she was already changing things and was scared what the outcome might be. A simple conversation with Sirius could end up changing the direction of the inevitable war that was going to occur. The thought made Hermione nauseas. Of course plenty of people had died for the cause, but Hermione knew that more lives could be lost with her _being_ here

A loud thump from upstairs brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She jolted upright and listened for it again.

 _THWACK_

Hermione quickly set the tea down and headed upstairs, wand in her hand. A loud crashing sound came from Sirius' room and Hermione rushed to the door to listen. There was another loud crash and then the faint sound of crying. Hermione slowly opened the door and her eyes went wide at the scene.

Sirius was slumped over in the corner, his knuckles bloody and bruised. He was shirtless with his pajama pants on. His scars littered over his body and his tattoos were out for Hermione to see. Two bottles of alcohol were emptied and tossed around and another one that was nearly empty was in Sirius' left hand. All over the floor was pictures and letters. Hermione hadn't been in Sirius' room yet, and she was surprised at the amount of _things_ that were in it. Posters of half naked women were hanging one of the walls, and a large Gryffindor banner hung across another. It looked eerily like a teenage boys room. Hermione shuddered at this. Sirius' youth was stolen from him and this was all that remained. There were pictures of Sirius when he was younger, with friends. Sirius let out another loud sob and Hermione held her hand over her mouth, unsure of what to do.

Before she could react, Sirius let out a loud scream and slammed his fist into the ground once more. The blood from his knuckles were dripping all over the floor and onto his clothes.

Hermione took a deep breathe and called to him softly. "Sirius," Hermione barely whispered. She didn't want to startle him, but she didn't want to upset him either. Sirius nearly dropped the bottle of firewhiskey as he turned to face her.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she looked at his face. He had a gash in his cheek and his eyes were swollen. He gave her a grim smile motioned with the bottle of alcohol.

"Sorry you had to find me like this, love." He slurred out, his eyes going in and out of focus. He was drunk. "I shouldn't have made such a mess." He said slowly looking around at the papers. Hermione looked at the closer and bit her lip. They were all letters from James and Lily. Pictures of the two littered the floor. Hermione's eyes landed on one where James and Lily were kissing with Remus and Sirius on either side, they were laughing in it, waving to the camera. They looked happy, and everything clicked in Hermione's head.

"Oh Sirius," Hermione said softly as she knelt down to examine his wounds. "I had forgotten what today was."

"Lucky you," He said bitterly.

She took his hand in hers and looked at the gashes on his knuckles. They were deep and painful and Hermione hoped that he was too drunk to feel any pain. The young witch stood to go get a calming potion but Sirius' hand reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Sirius, I'm going to get something that will make you feel better." Hermione explained softly. Sirius shook his head and he closed his eyes tight.

"Please don't go." He said so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"I'll be right back." Hermione promised him, but Sirius didn't let go. "Sirius, you're hurt and you need medicine. I promise I'll come right back, but you need help." Hermione explained to him, tugging her arm away from the wizard.

"Everyone always leaves me." Sirius said bitterly. Hermione wasn't sure whether he meant to fall onto the ground or not, but he sprawled out and reached out for a picture. He grabbed one of him and James and he held it close to his chest. "James left me," Sirius said quietly.

"Sirius," Hermione began but Sirius quickly cut her off.

"James left me." Sirius repeated louder. "And Lily too. They left me and I was all alone." He closed his eyes tight again and then shook his head. "It was my fault. I should have protected them. It was all my fault." Sirius sobbed. "And now Harry's alone, because of me. Harry's alone because I couldn't save his parents." Sirius slammed the back of his head onto the ground violently and Hermione looked at him horrified.

"Sirius stop!" Hermione cried as she ran forward and pulled him up off the ground.

"Remus left me!" Sirius yelled to her. "Harry left me! And now you're going to leave me!" He slurred out the last part.

"I'm just going downstairs to get medicine," Hermione explained to him again. "I'll be back in just a minute." Sirius stared at her for another moment.

"Promise?" He slurred out.

"Yes, I promise Sirius. I'll be right back." Hermione patted his shoulder awkwardly before sprinting down the stairs and rummaging through the cupboards. She managed to find Calming Drought and Sleeping drought before running back up the stairs to Sirius' room.

Sirius was still on the floor the picture of him, Remus, James and Lily now in his hand. Once he heard Hermione enter the room he gave her a small smile.

"You came back," He noted, still very intoxicated.

"I promised I would," Hermione reminded him, and then helped him get up and onto the bed. "Drink this, it will help." Hermione insisted as she held the bottle to his lips. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her but drank none the less. Hermione reached for her wand and held his hand in hers.

"Episkey," Hermione said and the wounds on Sirius' hands slowly disappeared. Hermione did his other hand next, and then the wounds on his face.

"Is this why you were upset yesterday, Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Because Remus couldn't be with you _today_?"

"He had duties to attend to," Sirius repeated Remus' words bitterly. "For the cause."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly after she finished healing him. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened." Sirius looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Me too, love. Me too." He closed his eyes. He almost looked peaceful, Hermione thought. His hair was knotted but he was handsome irregardless. He wasn't as gaunt as when she had first met him, and he cleaned up fairly well since he had gotten out of Azkaban. But the pain was still there, Hermione was certain. Once she was sure he was asleep, she made to move out of the room.

"Please stay," Sirius whispered, his eyes were still closed but he had reached out and grabbed her arms. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Hermione bit her lip but stepped back towards the bed and climbed on. The bed was large enough for them to both be on it without touching, so Hermione laid down at the very edge and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up and immediately noticed that Sirius had his arms around her. She had been nuzzled into his chest, and his face was pressed into her hair, inhaling and exhaling peacefully. She slowly untangled herself from his grasp and slid out of the bed. She hoped that he would be to hungover to remember the previous night. Particularly the part where they shared a bed. Hermione felt awkward doing so, but she knew that Sirius was unbelievably vulnerable, especially on Halloween. The night that he lost everything. Hermione shook the thoughts away and looked around. The room was still a mess, so the young witch cast a silencing charm on herself and began to clean. It was probably best that he didn't see remanence of the night before. Hermione organized the letters and stumbled on an old photograph of Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. They were in their Hogwarts uniforms and were making funny faces at the camera.

Hermione's hand roamed over James' face in the photograph. His features were so similar to Harry's. The messy hair and the way his glasses sat crookedly on his nose. James in the picture kept looking towards the left, at something that the camera didn't capture and running his hands through his hair. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He was so like Harry it pained her. She missed Harry. She missed Ron and Ginny and all of the Weasley's. She missed the people back home. She hated herself for thinking it, but she was tired of living with ghosts.

"That was taken on the last day of 6th year," Sirius said from behind her and Hermione jumped.

"Oh!" Hermione cried as she attempted to hide the picture behind her. She picked her wand up and quickly cast the silencing charm away. The last thing she wanted was for Sirius to think she was looking through his things. Sirius reached his hand out for the picture and Hermione sheepishly handed it to him. Sirius smiled at it and then let out a barking laugh. Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise at Sirius' attitude.

"Bloody hell, James." He said as he watched his friend glance over in the picture. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius showed her the picture once more.

"Can you guess who he's looking at?" Sirius asked Hermione with a grin. Hermione looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile.

"Harry's mother?" She guessed and Sirius nodded.

"Lily," Sirius said fondly and rummaged through the pile that Hermione had organized to find a picture. "James was madly in love with her," Sirius told Hermione with a smile as he showed her a picture. Lily's red hair was pulled up and out of her face and James was kissing her cheek. One hand was around her and the other was on her swollen stomach. Hermione looked closer and noticed that he was rubbing it and giving the camera a thumbs up.

"That's Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she pointed to Lily's belly and Sirius nodded his head with a large grin.

"I remember the day James told me about the kid." Sirius smiled to himself and then let out a quiet laugh. Hermione was ecstatic. It was such a change of mood from the night before. This Sirius was happy, and it thrilled Hermione.

"And when they asked you to be the godfather?" Hermione urged him, eager to see him smile again.

"I was bloody thrilled!" Sirius told the witch. "In that time, there were very few happy things, but then came Harry. Harry was a light in the dark." Sirius explained to Hermione.

"He's always been that way," Hermione said with a smile and Sirius paled a bit. After a moment of silence, Sirius turned to face the young witch.

"Do you think the boy hates me?" Sirius asked her quietly and Hermione's eyes went wide. "I've been gone from his life for so long. I've missed so much. Harry writes to me about those people he lives with, Lily's sister and her bloody husband and that little prick they have for a son. I wouldn't even call them family. Family doesn't treat one of their own like that!" Sirius spat angrily.

"Harry could never hate you, Sirius." Hermione said after a moment. "I remember at Hogwarts, Harry had me, and Harry had the Weasley's but you were different. You were his family. His _own_ family. Not one that he had borrowed from a friend or anything like that. You were all Harry's." Hermione explained to him. Sirius shrugged after a moment.

"I have to protect him," He said to Hermione.

"And you will," Hermione promised Sirius, now eager to get the conversation over with. Hermione paused for a moment and then reached out and squeezed Sirius' hand. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **November 24th, 1994**

"If anything happens to my godson, Granger, I'll have you hexed so badly that you'll never be able to travel through time again." Sirius growled at her as they sat around the kitchen table with a radio on, broadcasting the first Triwizard Tournament Event. Hermione knew that Sirius' threat was empty. He had been enjoying her company immensely since Halloween. Hermione still felt a bit awkward about that night. Neither of them had brought it up. It was almost like they were in a silent agreement to dismiss it. The two were able to joke around now, even in a situation as strange as this one. Although they both had their moments of irritability, the two admittedly got along quite well.

"You spoke to him through the floo network, didn't you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Gave him all of your advice?" Sirius nodded his head at her question and she smirked.

"He's going to be fine Sirius," Hermione told him with a smile. "He's James' boy, after all." Hermione hinted at Harry's ability on a broom and Sirius was left hanging.

Hermione thought back to November 1st, how angry Sirius had been that Harry had been chosen to compete in the tournament the day before.

"Something's not right!" Sirius screamed as he tore apart Remus' letter. "I don't trust anyone at Hogwarts!"

"McGonagall's there, and so is Dumbledore!" Hermione argued back. She wanted to be kind to him but she wasn't going to tolerate being yelled at for something that was out of her control.

"The boy's going to get himself killed!" Sirius growled.

"The boy knows more than you give him credit for!" Hermione's hands fell onto her hips and she narrowed her eyes at the wizard.

"It's Karkaroff, isn't it! I knew he was bad news! The man's a bloody death eater!" Sirius growled angrily as he pounded his fist on the table. If it was meant to upset Hermione it didn't because she moved in closer to Sirius.

"Sirius Black! I understand that you are upset but if you are so concerned with your godson, then why not talk to him!" Hermione offered up with a raised brow. Sirius' frown fell and shortly after Hermione eavesdropped on Sirius speaking to Harry through the Gryffindor common room fire. Hermione was sure that Sirius would have done it irregardless, actually, she knew he would have, but she figured that it would stop the animagus from yelling.

"Just in time Moony!" Sirius called to his friend as Remus entered the room with cups of tea for all.

November 25th, 1994

"For fuck's sake!" Sirius called from the other room and Hermione hurriedly rushed in to see what he was yelling about.

"Language!" Hermione scolded him as she reached for the paper in his hand. Sirius tugged it away just out of reach and Hermione narrowed her eyes to read it.

HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE

Hermione paled at the words and reached for it again, but Sirius swiped it away. She could see a mischievous glint in his eye that she had yet to see and she could feel her face go hot.

"Sirius Black!" She hissed as she attempted to reach for it once more. Sirius cleared his throat and began reading.

"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum." Sirius frowned at this and added, "Isn't he a bit old for you?" He raised an eyebrow and Hermione could feel herself shake with anger.

"No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow." Sirius finished and then let out a barking laugh as Hermione tore the paper up in anger.

"That bloody old bat!" Hermione hissed. The anger she felt back when she was in her fourth year at Hogwarts had returned. "She has nothing else to do with her time but torment children!" Sirius' face paled at Hermione's anger and he quieted down.

"Love, no one believes in this rubbish anyways." He reassured her as he flicked his wand to clean up her mess. "It's all just a distraction from the bigger problem." Hermione nodded her head and then smiled a bit.

"I was so horrified when the paper got out around school." She admitted to him with a laugh. "Viktor was so kind and I didn't want it to embarrass him."

"Wait," Sirius said after a moment. "Are you and that Krum boy still together in your time?" He asked after a moment and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Merlin no!" She quickly told Sirius. "We still talk sometimes and I visited him in Bulgaria last summer, but nothing like that!" Sirius gave her a small smile and laughed again. "And even if we were, you know I'm not allowed to talk about it!" Hermione scolded the wizard.

"From the way you and Harry act I'm surprised you two never…" Sirius droned off awkwardly and Hermione gave him a curious glance.

"No, we're like siblings." Hermione told Sirius and then she sighed loudly. "I didn't actually break Harry's heart!" Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius smiled and then took a drink of his Firewhiskey.

February 28th, 1995

While Hermione was certain that Remus was writing to Sirius, she had yet to hear from him since October. She had missed her old professor, and while Sirius was certainly getting less irritable around her, she still wished for more company. So when Remus wrote to Sirius saying that he would be able to visit with them for an extended amount of time, both of the houseguests were thrilled. Sirius kept singing to himself, "Moony is coming! Moony is coming!" and Hermione had begun a list of books that he could get for her.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled and ran to his friend as Remus flooed into the sitting room fireplace. The two wizards hugged and Hermione hung back, with a wide smile on her face.

"Hermione," Remus said kindy and the young witch jumped up to hug him as well. "Oh!" he sounded surprised but let out a friendly laugh. "I've been keeping up with the papers." Remus turned to Hermione with a grin and Hermione felt her face go red all over again.

"Bloody hell, Moony" Sirius said with a laugh, "Don't bring it up again, the little witch can cast a nasty hex."

"Don't believe that rubbish," Hermione frowned at Remus. "Rita Skeeter is hardly an amicable witch."

"I couldn't agree more," Remus added with a small smile.

The two older wizards went off into the kitchen and began talking about something that apparently Hermione wasn't allowed to hear, because Remus successfully casted a silencing charm and then mouthed the words, "Sorry."

It didn't bother Hermione, however. She knew that the two were as close as her, Ron and Harry. Hermione spent most of her day in the library like usual. Her memory was still missing, but she felt something deep within her drawing her to the space. Later that night,after hours in the library, Hermione heard loud voices from downstairs and decided to investigate.

Sirius was leaned up against Remus, and both of the men were laughing loudly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and then smiled when she saw that they were sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I think you're silencing charm wore off," Hermione smiled at Remus who furrowed his brows. "Here, let me-"

"No, no!" Sirius gasped excitedly and put his hand up to stop Hermione from casting another charm. "Moony was just telling the grand story of the time we charmed the Slytherin's table into a makeshift whoopee cushion!"

Hermione glanced at the two men horrified, "you did not do actually do that!" She cried out.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid we did." Remus said with a small chuckle. His face was flushed from the alcohol, but he looked embarrassed nonetheless.

The rest of the night went on like that. Sirius and Remus told Hermione about their grand adventures as Hogwarts students. Hermione was sure her face was frozen in a horrified expression for most of the night. While the stories were amusing, she couldn't help but think about all of the trouble the four Marauders got themselves into. At one point, Sirius snorted at her.

"Oh bloody hell, don't give us that look!" he motioned towards her face and Hermione relaxed her brows.

"I've never heard of students getting into so much trouble" Hermione said wondrously. "Did you do any learning while you at Hogwarts?" She questioned.

"It may be hard to believe, Hermione," Remus began, "but Sirius was at the top of our class, all seven years at Hogwarts." Remus took a swig of Firewhiskey and Sirius grinned proudly.

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help that her jaw fell open and she stared at Sirius. She knew he was a smart man, but after hearing about all of the stories she was still shocked. "I never took you for the studying type." Hermione admitted and Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"He wasn't a studying type." Remus told Hermione, "I don't think he even knew where the library was."

"Oh fuck off, Moony!" Sirius slurred as he nudged his friend's shoulder. Sirius then smiled and turned to Hermione. "Remus was a prefect, and he let it all slide," Sirius said to the young witch. Hermione gasped and turned to Remus.

"You were a prefect!" Hermione cried out as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "You were a prefect and you let them behave like, like animals!" She finished. As much as their stories made her sick, she couldn't help but be amused.

"Don't act all innocent, Hermione. We both know what the three of you got up to in Hogwarts as well."

Hermione's face went red and she stood up from her seat. "That," She said pointing at the two men, "was all Harry!" She said sternly. "He always dragged me into his trouble, not the other way around." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of the three of them causing trouble at Hogwarts again. She missed her friends.

Feeling a sudden tug of homesickness, Hermione quickly excused herself from the room and wandered up to her bedroom. She fell asleep thinking about her first year, battling a troll in the girl's washroom, with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I loved writing this chapter. I really like playing with the dynamic of Sirius and Hermione. Anyways, please review and let me know! Also, JRK owns all of these characters!

 **Chapter 6**

 **March 10th 1995,**

"Happy Birthday, Moony!" Sirius said happily as he put a hand around his friend.

"Thirty-five is a very important year!" Hermione added cheerfully as she handed Remus a lumpy looking gift. The werewolf gave Hermione a small smile and carefully unwrapped it. Hermione nervously looked on as he lifted up the present and smiled. In his scarred hands, were two dark red mittens that Hermione had knitted herself. She had quite a bit of practice since she first started S.P.E.W.

"They're lovely, Hermione." Remus gave her a warm smiled and put them on to humor her. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled at Remus, thankful that he was there. She was getting along with Sirius surprisingly well, but Remus made her feel a bit more comfortable, like her situation was less odd. Before Hermione could reply, Sirius interrupted.

"Did you make a matching pair for Kreacher, he should be sulking around somewhere." Sirius scoffed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione hadn't seen much of Kreacher since living here, especially not after the very loud argument she had with Sirius about the house elf months earlier.

" _Filthy mudblood," Kreacher muttered under his breath as Hermione passed him in the hallway. "How dare the mudblood stain the Noble House Black."_

 _Hermione frowned at the house elves' words, but she knew it had been ingrained in his blood. He had spat much worse at her, and Hermione could hardly hold him accountable for it. He was a product of his environment, and Sirius did nothing to help him._

" _Kreacher!" Sirius growled as he turned the corner to find the house elf cowering away._

" _Yes, Master Black," Kreacher croaked, "I live to serve the Noble House Black."_

" _Serve me well and stop being such a bloody menace!" Sirius yelled. "You no good-"_

" _Sirius!" Hermione cried, interrupting Sirius' harsh words. "Don't speak to him like that!"_

" _That elf has been nothing but cruel to both of us," Sirius justified himself as he motioned to Kreacher who was slowly walking away. "He calls you-" Sirius struggled to finish his sentence. "Hermione," Sirius' rage slowly deflated. "You know how he treats you. Its unacceptable."_

" _And I know how you treat him!" Hermione countered as she stalked passed the wizard. She paused before going down the stairs. "You're better than this, Sirius." Hermione said to him. "I know you are. Do something useful and prove it, would you?" Hermione stormed down the stairs, leaving Sirius not only looking confused, but also disappointed in himself._

The two didn't talk for a couple of days after that, but slowly they came around and eventually Sirius apologized to a stubborn Hermione, who accepted his apology, but insisted that he needed to apologize to Kreacher, not her.

Later that evening Sirius found himself smiling to himself. Remus had been staying with them for a good while, and Hermione had been a very good roommate. Perhaps it was because she had been through a war of her own, and he could relate to her. Although she hadn't come out and say that there would be another war, Sirius could tell. The feeling of fear hung in the air, it didn't feel right. It was like the calm before the storm, Sirius thought, and he was ready to fight.

 **June 24th, 1995**

As the last week of school for Harry came around, Hermione became more and more shut off around Sirius. She stopped eating with him at the table and reverted to spending more time in the library. Remus had left in May, leaving a disappointed Hermione and a very upset Sirius. This left Sirius alone again with Hermione, and with her giving him the cold shoulder, Sirius became antsy. While they weren't the best of friends, she had certainly grown on him. He missed teasing her and he missed their talks about Hogwarts.

"Hermione, the third task is about to start," Sirius called up to Hermione. They had a tradition to listen to the task on the radio, seeing as Sirius was a fugitive and Hermione was forced into seclusion, neither of them could risk it to truly attend the events. Hermione slowly started down the stairs and flashed Sirius a quick smile before sitting down next to him.

"Here's your tea," Sirius said as he sat down her tea in front of her and as he poured himself Firewhiskey. This, had also been part of the tradition. Sirius would make up Hermione's tea, the way she liked, and he would drink his Firewhiskey.

"Thank you," She said a bit quietly as Sirius turned the radio up and they listened to the match.

Sirius stared on at Hermione as he listened to the announcer drone on about the different types of obstacles that the four champions would have to face. Something felt different about her, she looked sick. Sirius' canine sense picked up and he suddenly recognized the smell.

 _Shame._

"Hermione…" Sirius slowly began. "What happens tonight at the third task?" When Hermione's eyes didn't waver from the ground Sirius raised his voice. "If something happens to Harry," Sirius warned but Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes, tears pouring down her face.

"I can't!" She choked out and Sirius couldn't control his anger.

"Hermione, if I had the ability to go back into time and stopped the people I cared about from getting hurt, I would!" Sirius yelled at her. Hermione looked up at him and shook her head, more tears ran down her face.

"Please understand," Hermione began but Sirius just grew more frustrated.

"You're being selfish, Hermione!" Sirius growled slamming his fist down on the table. "If Harry-"

"Harry's fine!" Hermione yelled at the wizard and stormed away. She ran up the stairs and Sirius could hear the door slam, and then it was silent. Sirius figured she cast a silencing charm on herself.

The way Hermione acted worried Sirius. Something didn't feel right. The static that hung in the air, and the fear and shame he could smell on Hermione meant that something was going to go wrong. The only thing that Sirius could do was sit back and wait, and hope that his godson was going to be alright.

 **June 25th 1995**

Hermione spent most of the next day in a daze. Sirius had disappeared from Grimmauld Place to be with Harry at Hogwarts, leaving Hermione alone to her own thoughts. Cedric was dead, and Hermione didn't do a thing to stop him from dying. It ate at her and she hated it. Voldemort was back, and Hermione had let it happened. She felt sick.

Remus appeared hours later, his face pale and not wearing a smile. He sat with Hermione as she cried. She hated herself for letting people get hurt. She wanted to be home.

"It's not your fault, Hermione." Remus said to her softly as he patted her on the back. "You didn't kill Cedric Diggory. You didn't bring Voldemort back." He comforted her, and Hermione choked back a sob.

"I mine as well have," Hermione spoke softly, nearly a whisper. "I'm reliving all of this pain. I'm no closer to getting back to my own time, and I'm here just watching it all happen again." Hermione closed her eyes tight.

Remus tried to comfort Hermione as best as he could, but nothing he said could bring Cedric back. Hermione eventually dozed off after accepting a calming draught from Remus. She didn't dream that night.

Soon after, Sirius set up Hermione's bedroom in the attic. She knew that he felt guilty for uprooting her from her bedroom and sending her upstairs, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," He apologized to her once more as he levitated books up the attic stairs.

"I understand," Hermione said with a small smile. "It's unfortunate circumstances, but I imagine you're excited to be hosting The Order here?" Hermione questioned Sirius. The dark haired wizard nodded his head.

"It'll be good to have more people around," Sirius admitted, and Hermione frowned. She was to be locked up in the attic, like a box of old antiques. She knew that it was for the best, and that it had to be done, but she still didn't like it.

"Hermione, I'm also sorry about yesterday." Sirius said quietly as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry about Cedric. I know he was a classmate of yours." He put a hand on her shoulder and Hermione felt herself begin to cry. She had cried enough with Remus. She didn't think it was humanly possible to produce so many tears in such a short amount of time. Hermione slowly sat down on the ground, her back against the hallway wall and wiped away her tears.

"I've already mourned for him," She admitted to Sirius quietly."I knew that he was going to die, but it still hurts so much." Her words were harsh but she couldn't stop them from coming out.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday," Sirius said as he sat down beside her. "I was a bloody git."

"No you weren't," Hermione sighed. "You were worried about Harry. You were being a good godparent." Sirius thought for a moment before replying.

"If Harry heard the way I yelled at you, he'd hexed me till I couldn't walk again." Sirius admitted to Hermione. This caused Hermione to let out a small laugh as she wiped away the tears.

"He's a very good person," Hermione told Sirius quietly. Her head slowly slumped over and rested on his shoulder. "I'm trying to be good, like Harry." Hermione glanced up at Sirius, who was fumbling with his wand in his hand. " But I'm failing. I keep letting people get hurt."

"You're doing what you can, love." Sirius softly told her. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. The two stayed like that for a while. Backs against the wall, with Hermione's head resting on Sirius' shoulder. Neither of them spoke, but neither of them needed too.

Soon after, The Order members began flooding the house. The heat of the summer had inevitably risen all the way to the attic, making it even more so miserable for Hermione. The Order had just recently picked Harry up from the Dursley's, and were waiting to take him to plead his case to the Ministry. While Hermione was frustrated at being isolated from everyone, Sirius was delighted. Initially he was thoroughly _pissed_ off about the dementor attack, but he was ecstatic to reconnect with Harry.

While Sirius was thrilled to have Harry and The Order around, Hermione could see that he was frustrated when Snape would drop by. The two still had animosity, and it made Hermione want to slap both of them upside the heads. Hermione thought they acted like children. And she could tell that Sirius was becoming antsy, being held up in Grimmauld Place. It was certain now that Peter Pettigrew had let Sirius' animagus identity known, so his only disguise was useless. If he wasn't trapped before, he certainly was now.

Hermione didn't have much to do in the attic except to read, and that she did. She put the journal that Remus gave her to good use and began writing down every event in the war as she remembered, hoping that maybe someday, it might be of some use. One day, Hermione woke up surprised to find Sirius in the attic, something clearly bothering him.

"Goodmorning," Hermione said as she stifled a yawn sat up in her bed. It was strange for Sirius to come see her so early, and frankly, it was strange for Sirius to see her _at all_ recently. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed the wizard.

"That bloody Molly Weasley!" Sirius shouted and before Hermione could register what was happening, he was ranting. "Harry, is _my_ responsibility. The bloody witch thinks she knows what's best for him! Wanted to keep him in the dark!" Sirius spat bitterly.

"She's just looking out for him," Hermione said softly, knowing full well how overbearing Molly Weasley can be, and how incredibly reckless Sirius could be. They heard a creak in the attic door and suddenly, Remus' head popped through.

"Ah," Sirius said happily and motioned for his friend to join the two. "Moony, tell Hermione how completely and utterly awful Molly is being!"

Remus, gave Hermione an apologetic look and then turned to Sirius, "Padfoot, Hermione is right downstairs, she knows exactly what you're telling her." Sirius frowned for a moment and then sighed.

"Oh, right." He said after a moment. "Sometimes, it's easy to separate the person you are _here_ from the girl downstairs," Sirius admitted and Hermione smiled.

"I don't mind," She said kindly, and then added with a smirk. "At least when Sirius comes to complain, he gives me _company_." She didn't want to make Sirius feel guilty, but she was completely isolated in the attic, it got lonely very quickly.

"Right," Sirius said after a moment. "Sorry." Hermione smiled at him and turned to Remus.

"Oh, Hermione," Remus began with a smile. "It took a bit of work, but I've found the book you've been looking for!" He said as he pulled a dark covered book out of the pocket of his robe.

"Thank you, Remus!" Hermione gasped as she took the book over into her hands and flipped through the pages. Sirius stared at the witch for a moment, then frowned.

"When did you ask for a book?" He questioned and Hermione shrugged.

"A week ago," Hermione answered him slowly. "Why does it concern you?" She raised a brow at the wizard and Sirius turned to look at his friend, then back at Hermione.

"Why didn't you ask me for the book?" Sirius wondered. "Why Remus?"

Hermione frowned at the animagus and shrugged. "You've been quite busy with other things, I didn't want to bother you."

"How often do you visit Hermione?" Sirius suddenly asked the werewolf and Remus shrugged.

"About as often as I visit you, Padfoot." Remus started to smile and then laughed. "No need to get jealous, I've got time for both of you." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his statement, but Sirius' stare remained firm. Once he noticed the curious look Hermione was giving him he smiled too, but Hermione couldn't help but notice that it looked a bit forced.

 **October 1st, 1995**

The Order eventually left Grimmauld Place at the end of summer and Hermione felt relieved. Mrs. Weasley was most likely meant to stay at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, but because of Hermione, Sirius pleasantly shooed her away eagerly. Occasionally, Tonks or Mundungus would pop in, causing Hermione to scurry into a hiding place or even apparate to the attic. But it was nice not to be confided to one singular room. Sirius seemed displeased that Harry had to return back to school in the fall, and Hermione almost thought he was a bit disappointed that Harry was accepted back into Hogwarts.

She knew that it killed Sirius to not be able to help with The Order, but she could see that he wasn't as reckless as he was before she slipped through time.

 _Perhaps I'm already changing things, Hermione thought. Maybe by being here, I'm somehow stopping Sirius from being so reckless. Maybe he won't be so careless with his life this time._

Hermione knew that at the end of the school year, Sirius Black would once again, cease to exist, and there was nothing she could do about it except watch. Sirius, however, oblivious to the fact that this would be his last year of life, carried on like normal. He continued writing Harry constantly, trying to console the boy about Professor Umbridge.

Hermione was reading a book by the fire when Sirius stormed into the room, a large grin on his face.

"A secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow. Hermione sat up, her eyes went wide and she felt her face flush. "Very impressive, Granger."

"Oh, you know about that now, don't you.." She said after a moment, "The D.A.?"

"A very brilliant idea," He admired. Hermione smiled back at him and resumed reading. Seconds later, however, she could still feel his eyes boring into her head, so she looked up at him. Sirius was still grinning and Hermione let out a short huffing sound.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione questioned. She noticed her voice involuntarily raised several octaves.

"I'm impressed, is all." Sirius told her. "It's something I would've come up with, if I'm being entirely honest."

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea then, hmm?" Hermione said with a small smile and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It was a brilliant idea," Sirius began, "but you were sloppy in The Hog's Head, Mundun-"

"Yes, Sirius." Hermione cut him off and waved her hand in his face. "Mundungus was spying and overheard. I should've went to The Three Broomsticks, where it would've been louder, and no one would be able to overhear." She finished with a roll of the eyes and Sirius grinned.

"It's almost like I've told you this before," He said to her with a smile and Hermione nodded her head, remembering how upset she was with his scolding in her fifth year of Hogwarts. "Harry is just like James," Sirius' voice was full of pride. "Creating bloody secret organizations was something the four of us would've done." He told the witch.

"It was necessary," Hermione admitted to him. "Umbridge wasn't willing to teach us what we needed to know. It was preposterous."

Sirius grinned down at Hermione and then chuckled. "You aren't quite what I thought you were, Hermione Granger." He confessed.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment, Sirius Black. But I thank you nonetheless." Hermione told him, and then hopped off the couch and walked away.

 **November 3rd, 1995**

"Am I allowed to open my eyes now?" Sirius asked. He attempted to hide the annoyance from his voice, but it proved difficult given the circumstances.

"Oh please Sirius, just another moment, you're almost there." Hermione's voice guided Sirius' down the hallway, into the drawing room. Sirius' left hand was in Hermione's and his other was out in front of him, attempting to stop him from tripping over the ground.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Sirius said under his breath as he felt her hands on his shoulder, moving him slightly into a better position.

"Okay, okay." Hermione said anxiously. "Go ahead and open your eyes." Sirius obeyed, and his jaw dropped.

Instead of the pale colored drawing room, it seemed as though the Gryffindor common room had come alive before him. Crimson and Gold decorated the newly transformed room. A roaring fire that looked nearly identical to the one at Hogwart's burned in the background, and the giant portrait of a lion above the fireplace looked like an exact replica. Chandeliers adorned the ceiling, and heavy blankets laid on the furniture splayed out around the room.

As Sirius ran over to a squishy chair, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius." She said to him with a smile, and Sirius could feel his cheeks burn. "I wanted to do something nice for you," the young witch explained. "And what's better than to take you home."

Sirius was at a loss for words. He quickly got up from the chair and walked around the room, his hand grazing over every small detail. It felt so real, he could've sworn he was in Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry if it looks a bit rough around the edges," Hermione noted once Sirius didn't reply. "I haven't visited Hogwarts in quite a while. I had to transfigure it from memory."

"It's brilliant," Sirius said in a barely audible whisper. "Incredible." As Sirius stared at the portraits on the wall, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see a retreating Hermione.

"Where're you going?" Sirius called to her.

"I figured I ought to give you a bit of privacy," Hermione admitted.

"No," Sirius said quickly. "Come sit down. Play a game of exploding snaps with me." Noticing Hermione's apprehension, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You have to, it's my birthday."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN:** Please review and thank you for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters!

 **November 15th, 1995**

Sirius watched as Hermione laughed at something Remus had told her. They were in the sitting room; both had a book in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other. The fire was illuminating the otherwise dark room, and the shadows flickered against the wall, looking as though they were dancing. Hermione was perched on one side of the couch, and Remus on the other. Her feet were propped up onto Remus' lap and his arm was resting casually over her leg.

Sirius couldn't help but frown, and he was unsure why. Something in his stomach made him feel uncomfortable, and he didn't like watching the two be so friendly. Eager to interrupt the scene, Sirius boasted in, demanding that Hermione fetch him a cup of hot chocolate as well. Hermione stared at him for a moment, but then got up anyways, setting her book gently down beside her before walking into the kitchen.

"You couldn't have made one yourself, Padfoot?" Remus questioned with a raised brow and a small smile formed on his face.

"The little witch gets bored," Sirius commented, his eyes not leaving the fire. "I did her a favor."

"How are you?" Remus asked quietly after a moment.

"I'm scared," Sirius admitted. "I'm annoyed that I can do nothing to help win this war. I'm furious that Harry is in school with that awful Umbridge." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"You have every right to be," Remus told his friend.

"It's frustrating," Sirius confessed. "Having to sit back and let everything happen. It's like i don't even have any control of my own life."

"I imagine that's how Hermione feels," mused Remus, as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Except she's watched it all happen before," murmured Sirius, his eyes never leaving the fire in front of the two men.

 **December 1st, 1995**

"James!" a voice yelled. Hermione sat up in her bed, wand at the ready. She waited another moment and there was another loud scream. Hermione quietly stepped out of her room and headed towards Sirius'. She could hear him yelling from the hallway. She opened the door and peaked in. Sirius was thrashing in his bed, his eyes tightly shut and his hands clenched into fists.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered, slowly walking over to his bed. She gently set her hand on his arm, hoping to gently wake him up. She hadn't heard him scream like this before. Typically, he usually took a sleeping potion that knocked him out well enough to calm his dreams. Not this time. Hermione shook him gently and his eyes shot open. Sirius reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm, startling her in the process.

As his eyes came to the realization that it was just Hermione, she could see him calm down. Beads of sweat poured down his face and his hair was knotted. He blinked at her in confusion and lifted one hand to his head to wipe the sweat away.

"I'm sorry," He choked out. "It was a nightmare."

"I know," whispered Hermione. Noticing that Sirius was still grabbing her arm, Hermione gently tugged away, and Sirius' face flushed. "I get them too, you know." She said after a moment.

"I know," Sirius replied. "I must have forgotten to take the sleeping potion." Hermione nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

"I can stay with you," She told him. "I can keep you company until you fall asleep." Sirius closed his eyes but nodded his head firmly, making room for her to sit comfortably. Sirius' eyes shifted down to Hermione's arm and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hermione." Sirius's eyes remained on Hermione's forearm. Confused, Hermione glanced down and saw that he was looking at her scar.

 _MUDBLOOD_

"What?" Hermione said quickly as she rolled down her sweater to cover her scar. She had been particularly careful about the scar. There wasn't any particular reason for her to hide it, but it wasn't something she wanted Sirius to see. It made her seem weak, and she didn't want Sirius to look at her like she was a child that he had to protect.

"Your scar." He said as he reached out for her arm. Hermione bit her lip, but she let him roll her sleeve up to look at it anyways. His hands gently grazed over it and Hermione could see his face pale. "It says…" Sirius trailed off, his words getting caught in his throat.

"Mudblood." Hermione told him confidently and she could see Sirius wince. "What? It's what I am." Hermione told him.

"Don't say-"

"It's what I am!" Hermione's voice got louder, "mudblood and proud of it!" She declared and Sirius winced again.

"I'm sorry, I know," Sirius told her quietly. "It's just," Sirius cleared his throat. "You're very much like Lily."

"Harry's mum?" Hermione questioned and Sirius nodded.

"She was proud of being muggleborn," He explained. "She knew it wasn't something to be ashamed of." Hermione smiled at the idea of being like someone that was so highly regarded.

"Will you tell me about them?" Hermione asked and Sirius nodded his head.

Sirius told Hermione of their numerous pranks. He explained to her about the creation of the Marauder's Map, and when Hermione admitted that it was exceptional magic, Sirius beamed. After Sirius explained the magic of it, there was a silence and Sirius sighed.

"I've got an idea," Sirius said with a mischievous grin before hopping off the bed and bringing back a bottle of firewhiskey with a smirk.

An hour later and the two were still like that, sitting on the bed sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey. Hermione noticed that Sirius grinned at her whenever she took a swig of the drink, and she could feel her face flush every time.

"And I had the biggest crush on him!" Hermione admitted with a giggle, which she thought was very unlike her. She playfully shoved Sirius in the shoulder when he gave her an incredulous look. Which, was also very unlike Hermione. It seemed the more she drank and the more she talked to Sirius, the more she became like Lavender and Parvati. More _girlish!_

"Really?" Sirius turned to face her. " _Moony_?"

"Professor Lupin, yes," Hermione told him with a distant smile. When she turned to look Sirius in the eye she let out a loud laugh.

" _Why_?" Sirius' face was contorted in confusion. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly cleared his throat. "Not that Moony isn't great and all, but he doesn't seem like your type."

Hermione took another swig of the Firewhiskey and sighed. "He was very kind," she told Sirius. "And he was very intelligent." Sirius began to grin and Hermione felt her face go red. "And he's quite charming."

"Really? My _Moony_?" Sirius asked her again and Hermione shrugged.

"I was fourteen Sirius!" Hermione shoved him again and Sirius let out a barking laugh. " It was third year. He was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that was actually capable!"

"Is he not your type anymore?" Sirius casually asked and Hermione raised a brow.

"My _type_ is my business only, Sirius Black." She told him and then loudly laughed.

"I'm not judging you, Granger." Sirius said after a moment. He took a drink of Firewhiskey and laughed. "I had a schoolboy crush as well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. Who?"

"Minnie."

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione cried out, she jumped up on the bed and Sirius let out a loud laugh. "You did NOT!"

Sirius nodded his head, still laughing. "I bloody swear I did!"

 **December 25th, 1995**

Christmas was rather unpleasant for Hermione that year. Not only did she have to witness Arthur Weasley being attacked again, she was also forced into the attic, to make room for the Weasley's down stairs.

She had so badly wanted to creep down the stairs and talk to someone. She'd even settle for Kreacher at the moment. All of Sirius' time was spent downstairs. Hermione understood why, and she didn't hold it against him, but it didn't make her stay any more bearable. She could hear him sing Christmas carols throughout the house, and the thought of a Weasley Christmas happening right below her was torture. She'd give anything to experience a Christmas with the Weasley's.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Remus' voice called quiety from the doorway, and Hermione sat up in the bed and rushed to hug him. He had a smile on his face, but he looked paler. She knew that The Order had him doing dangerous things. Hermione knew that Remus was currently fighting a war.

 _And he still makes time to see you, Hermione thought bitterly. Unlike Sirius._

"Merry Christmas Remus!" She announced, handing the werewolf another lumpy gift. "I was going to wait for Sirius to come up as well," she bit her lip, "but I believe I was thinking a bit too optimistically."

Remus gave her a patronizing look, but then turned his attention to her gift.

"A hat," He said happily as he unwrapped it. Hermione smiled. "Thank you Hermione, you didn't have too." He said kindly.

"I would've done more," explained the witch, "But my resources are quite limited. And I wanted to give you something that you could carry with you. To remember me," Hermione smiled and Remus chuckled.

"Sirius should be up shortly." Remus explained to her, "It's hard to get away from everyone. Give him the benefit of the doubt." pleaded Remus. Hermione nodded her head. She understood that he would be busy with a house full of guests. But that didn't make her any less lonely.

In her own time, she thought Sirius to be reckless. She thought that he was careless, and frankly, Hermione found him utterly irresponsible. Now however, Hermione understood him. She knew how it felt to be trapped. How it felt to be alone. She knew how difficult it was to sit by and let others do the dirty work.

Hermione understood Sirius. She knew the way his brain worked. She knew that he preferred Firewhiskey over tea, but if he had to drink it, he would take it with a dash milk and one spoonful of sugar. Hermione knew that Sirius tied his hair back when he was thinking, something that Hermione found a bit comical. She knew that he wrote with his right hand, but could easily do it with his left if need be. Hermione knew that Sirius often didn't sleep well, as she supplied him with a sleeping draught regularly. She knew that when he did sleep, he'd often be woken up screaming with nightmares. She knew his favorite muggle author was Oscar Wilde, and he had a large selection of his works in the library.

Hermione knew that she cared far too much for the wizard. She knew that his death date would be approaching soon, and she knew that she couldn't live with herself if she didn't do a thing to stop it. And although she had been fighting it, Hermione Granger knew that she was falling in love with Sirius Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 8**

 **February 18th, 1996**

Four months. 17 weeks. 122 days. 2928 hours till Sirius Black's death. And it was simply not enough time. Hermione sat in the drawing room. Her journal was open and the date at the top right corner was circled three times. June 18th, 1996. The date Sirius Black died. It was coming up quickly and Hermione was doing nothing to stop it.

It was difficult. The more she tried to distance herself from the older wizard, the more she was drawn to him. As ironic as it was, he made her feel infinite‒he made her feel immortal. They were trapped in their own world in Grimmauld Place, with only few people who knew of her entire existence. She wished she could freeze time, she wished she could save Sirius from the inevitable, but it was all in vain. Sirius Black was to die on June 18th, 1996, and that is how it was to remain.

 _Or was it, Hermione thought._

The idea sent Hermione back to a conversation she had with Dumbledore on one of his visits, only weeks previous.

" _I can help," Hermione pleaded with the old wizard. "Please, let me do something. I can save lives!" She could feel the heat rise up into her face._

 _I can save your life, Hermione thought._

 _She wondered if that would change Dumbledore's mind, but he remained stern in his answer._

" _Miss Granger," Dumbledore began gently. "Who knows how many more innocent lives will be lost if you decide to intervene on the past."_

 _Hermione could feel herself tearing up. "Please, Professor, I don't‒"_

" _Perhaps time is a loop‒perhaps this has already occurred‒and you were supposed to live this out again, for no reason other than to do so." Dumbledore explained, and Hermione could feel her heart drop._

 _That was something she was terrified of. She was scared that she was to relive these events for no purpose. She was scared that fate had already chosen what was to happen, and that there was no way to change the past. She was scared that she was going to watch Sirius die._

" _Sir..." Hermione began, but she could feel herself getting choked up. Hermione quickly wiped a tear away and Dumbledore continued._

" _We won the war in your time?" Dumbledore repeated the question that had been asked so many times and Hermione reluctantly nodded her head._

 _But the price was your head, Hermione bitterly thought._

" _Then perhaps it's a good thing‒that time could possibly act on a loop." explained Dumbledore._

" _I can't do this again," Hermione quietly whispered more so to herself than to Dumbledore. His ears perked up however and he raised his voice._

" _Or perhaps…" Dumbledore began. "Perhaps time doesn't in fact work on a loop, but on different planes. What if, indeed you are already changing time, Miss Granger." He said as his blues eyes twinkled down on the young witch. "Perhaps you're already causing us to go onto another plane of time. A plane that could prevent the deaths of many innocent lives."_

 _Hermione could feel her heart beat faster._

" _I heard that Sirius Black spent quite a bit of time in the attic during the Christmas Holiday this past year," Dumbledore smiled down at the girl. "Something‒that he probably wouldn't have done if there wasn't a very bright witch living up there." Dumbledore's eyes held something mischievous and then he shrugged._

" _Unfortunately, time is such a meddlesome thing, is it not?" He questioned and Hermione nodded her head. "There truly is no way to tell, unless we actively go out and change time ourselves." Hermione shifted in her seat, her mind racing at his words._

" _Sir, does that mean‒"_

" _Have you come any closer to figuring out how you got here?" Dumbledore interrupted._

 _Hermione could feel her face go hot. Truth be told, Hermione had put that mission on the back burner. She had been enjoying her time with Sirius, and she admittedly didn't like the idea of leaving him to meet his own fate. Not until she fixed it, she thought._

" _No Sir," Hermione's eyes shifted towards the ground, ashamed._

" _Perhaps try the library, I always find it extraordinarily helpful." He told the girl and Hermione nodded her head._

 **March 10th, 1996**

Remus' birthday was quiet that year. Hermione and Sirius made a cake for with werewolf and he smiled gratefully at them.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate fudge on the inside," Sirius announced with a grin as he brought the cake out to his friend.

"Sounds perfect, Padfoot," Remus said with a small laugh as he eyed the cake.

"It sounds like a cavity to me," Hermione said to the two men.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the girl and Hermione shrugged.

"My parents are dentists, Sirius." Hermione explained quickly.

She hadn't thought about her parents in a long time. They lived abroad in her own time, and she talked to them quite a bit on the muggle phone, but she hadn't seen them in months, and now, she hadn't even seen them in years. She was quite independent, but they were her family and she did indeed miss them.

"Everything alright, love?" Sirius' voice brought Hermione back to the present.

"Yes," Hermione forced a smile. "Just thinking is all."

"Hermione, you don't have to hold yourself together all the time," said Remus thoughtfully.

Hermione took a deep breath. "But I do, don't I? I have to figure out a way to get back."

 _And a way to save your lives, Hermione thought._

"Enough with the bad thoughts," Sirius said quickly, shoving a piece of chocolate cake in front of Hermione. "Today we eat cake, tomorrow, we can suffer in misery of our inevitable deaths."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his words but took a bit of the cake anyways.

 **May 23rd, 1996**

Hermione's memory had yet to return from when she fell through time. She retraced herself hundreds of times. She had woken up in the library‒not remembering how she got there. It frustrated her. Hermione spent hours upon hours in the library, following Dumbledore's vague advice, attempting to figure out how she was sent back. There was no luck, only more unanswered questions. It killed Hermione. At this rate, she was going to have to experience Sirius dying all over again. It killed her.

She slowly began distancing herself away from Sirius, as hard as it was, it had to be done. It would only be harder in the end,when he inevitably left. Her only solace these days were Remus, on the rare occasion he visited.

One afternoon, Hermione and Remus sat by the fire. It was dark, so the only the light of the fire ignited the room. Hermione had her tea in one hand, and a book in the other while Remus quietly read the Daily Prophet. After a moment Remus cleared his throat.

"Hermione," Remus caught the attention of the young witch, and then smiled. "I need to talk to you."

Hermione perked up and nodded her head, urging the werewolf to go on.

"I think I'm in love," He said very quietly, almost too quiet for Hermione to hear.

"Oh, Remus!" Hermione cried out quite loudly as she jumped to hug the older wizard. "I'm so happy for you!" Remus patted her back awkwardly and gave her a thin smile.

"No, Hermione." Remus said as he shook his head. "You're missing the point. This girl‒" Remus' eyes flashed up to Hermione and the young witch beamed, knowing he was talking about Tonks. " She's far too young for me. She deserves much better than what I can provide."

Hermione frowned and set her book down. "Remus, please don't stop chasing after what you want because you don't think you deserve it." Remus' eyes glanced up and looked at Hermione.

"I'm not even sure she feels the same way." He admitted. "I'm not even sure she _could_ feel the same way."

Hermione reached over and grabbed Remus' hand and squeezed it, reassuringly. Remus looked down at her hand and smiled back.

"Give her a bit more credit, Remus." Hermione told him with a smile and Remus cleared his throat.

"You know I'm talking about Nymphadora?" He questioned with raised brow and Hermione fought to hide her smile.

"You know I can't say," She said and Remus nodded his head, understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, when Sirius interrupted from behind.

"Oh, Remus." He said shortly as he walked into the room behind them. "I didn't know you were here." Sirius' voice sounded sharper than usual‒like he had an edge to it. Hermione slowly withdrew her hand from Remus' and raised an eyebrow at the two men.

Something felt, _off_.

"Er, yes." Remus replied, " I got back nearly an hour ago." Sirius' eyes flashed to Hermione and he snorted.

"I appreciate both of you letting me know." He said a bit bitterly and Hermione furrowed her brows. Sirius wasn't acting like himself.

"I figured you already knew," Hermione admitted."We usually don't have to announce that Remus is here." Sirius glared at the young witch and turned back to his friend.

"Well, this is _my_ house." His voice was angry, and Hermione could tell something was bothering him. Remus stared up at his friend, his face contorted first in confusion, and then anger.

"Well if you'd like me to go, just say so." Remus bluntly said and Sirius continued to stare.

"I think that would be best." said Sirius shortly. Hermione's jaw dropped. Remus made to stand up and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"He doesn't mean that," Hermione said quickly. She turned to Sirius and glared, "Right Sirius? You don't really want Remus to leave, do you?" Hermione waited for Sirius to let out a loud laugh, to admit that he was joking around with the two, but neither happened. Sirius remained cold.

"I meant what I said."

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment longer and then shortly nodded his head.

"Well, goodbye, Hermione." He said to the witch, "I hope to see you soon." Remus turned to Sirius and said nothing before quickly walking through the house and out the front door.

It was quiet in the room after that. Sirius said nothing, and Hermione glared at him in anger.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" She cried at the wizard. She rushed over to Sirius and shoved her hands in his chest, sending him backwards slightly.

Sirius' stare remained cold. "What?" he asked her, his voice was sharp.

"He's your best friend! You kicked him out of your house like he meant nothing!" Hermione was shouting now, her rage was ignited. "You bloody prick!" She shoved him once more‒hard.

"Mad that I kicked your little boyfriend out?" Sirius taunted, his eyes were cold and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice fell and her hands lowered from his chest.

"I see how you two act around each other." Sirius spat. "I see the way you stare at him. I know the way he looks at you."

"Sirius," Hermione ran a hand threw her hair. "I've honestly got no idea what you're on about."

"I know how you feel about him," Sirius said bitterly.

"How I feel about him?" Hermione repeated, her mind spinning a mile a minute. Then it clicked.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU BLOODY PRICK!" Hermione shouted loudly, she picked up her book and began swatting him with it. "HOW BLOODY DENSE CAN YOU BE?" She yelled at the man. Sirius eyes got wide, as he stuck out his hands defensively in front of his chest.

"I, er, what?" Sirius said after a moment, his face was scrunched up into confusion and Hermione was sure anger was radiating off of her.

"You kicked your best friend out of your house because you thought that I was romantically involved with him!" Hermione shouted at the animagus, and Sirius paled."How _dare_ you!"

"You aren't." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sirius ran his hands through his hair and then loudly yelled. "Fuck!"

"You bloody blind prick!" Hermione hissed at him, shoving him again. "If you would just look in front of you!" Hermione shoved him again. "Open your eyes, you bloody idiot!" She shoved him again hard, up against the wall.

"Open my eyes?" Sirius' voice was quiet, and Hermione took a deep breath.

"You're a bloody idiot, Sirius Black." Hermione shook her head and backed away towards the door. She turned around and glared at the wizard.

"Call Moony back here and apologize," she scolded the older wizard, before stalking away.

The next day, after plenty of begging, Remus showed back up at Grimmauld Place. Sirius led him to the kitchen and made his tea perfectly, hoping to make up for being such an arse. Remus took the tea with a tight smile and raised an eyebrow at his friend, waiting for him to begin.

"Moony," Sirius began, "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"I know," Remus said. "I understand why you lashed out, even if you were completely ridiculous about it."

Sirius blinked. "You understood why I kicked you out?" He didn't think this conversation would go over so smoothly.

Remus looked at Sirius and sighed. "We're in similar predicaments, my friend."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"Nymphadora," Remus said. "Andromeda's daughter, your _cousin._ "

"I know Tonks, what about her?" Wondered Sirius.

"We're in love," Remus quietly told him, "somehow she doesn't despise me. She knows _what_ I am and she insists that it's fine." Remus paused and the shook his head. "She accepts me, and I love her."

"Bloody hell, Moony!" Sirius grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "That's brilliant!" Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, thank you." Remus said to his friend. He seemed happier, but Sirius had chalked it up to him being around Hermione. Suddenly, Sirius felt like the world's biggest prick.

"I had no idea," Sirius admitted. "I thought-" Sirius could feel his face go hot. "I thought you and Hermione might have-"

"You're a bloody idiot." Remus cut him off quickly. Sirius shrugged.

"I've been told." He said.

"That's why you were upset with me," Remus said with a small smile forming, putting everything together in his head like a puzzle. "You thought Hermione and I had fallen for each other."

Sirius' face went dark red and he sighed, "That's what I thought, yes."

"You love her," Remus stated.

"I do," Sirius said quietly, his eyes not meeting Remus'.

"How long?" wondered Remus.

"I'm not sure," Sirius replied, "A while."

Sirius waited for Remus to reply, to scold him for falling for someone so much younger than the both of them. Hermione was even younger than Tonks. It made Sirius heart ache; he had grown so fond of the witch. He didn't know what the future entailed for himself, considering that he knew his imminent death was approaching sometime in the near future, but he wanted his future to be with her.

"She feels the same," Remus said after a moment.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Hermione does?"

"Yes," Remus told his friend with a smile. "She has for a long time now."

"How can you be so sure?" Sirius asked quickly, leaning into his friend. "Has she said anything about me?" He knew he was acting like an overexcited child, but the thought that Hermione could like him back entertained him greatly.

"I can tell, Padfoot." Remus said with a small laugh.

Sirius felt as though someone had taken his breath. He had to go, he had to tell Hermione right now how he felt about her.

"Moony," Sirius said as he stood up. "I know I'm a right bloody git for what I did to you, but I have to find Hermione." Sirius explained to his friend quickly.

"It's about time," Remus smiled.

"I love her," Sirius said, moreso to himself than anyone else. "I love her, and she needs to know."

Hermione sat in the library, her head spinning fast at everything she was dealt with. She was in love with Sirius Black, and she knew that he would be dead soon, and there was very little she could do about it. The library door swung open, and Sirius stood there, his face was staring at her in a strange way; Hermione didn't recognise it.

"Hello, Sirius." Hermione smiled and set her book down. "Fancy seeing you in the library," She teased.

Sirius ignored her joke and walked towards her, only stopping when he was inches away. He reached his arm out and gently beckoned her up, and Hermione stood, their noses nearly touching.

"I don't know how or why you were sent back," Sirius began. "But it is the best thing that could've happened to me."

Hermione's eyes were wide, and she could feel a dark blush rise up in her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to tell him that she loved him. She didn't know how to explain how complicated everything was.

"Sirius…" Hermione said, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"You have _no_ idea what I've lost in the past‒you have no idea how much it still haunts me," Sirius explained to her, his voice was urgent, he needed her to know this. "But I can't lose you too. I can't‒" His voice cracked and he closed his eyes tight.

Hermione swore she saw a tear.

"I'm not‒" Sirius said and then sighed. "I'm not _good_ at this sort of thing. I haven't felt like this in so long. I'll be honest, I'm _no_ good. I've watched people I care about die; I've done awful things in my past‒I'm _no_ good."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted.

"But for you, I swear I'll try." Sirius reached down and grabbed Hermione's hands in his, her breathing hitched at their sudden contact. "Hermione, if you just give me a chance‒if you just let me show you that I can be a good man..." His eyes flashed to the ground, then back up at Hermione. "Please." He whispered.

Hermione could feel herself begin to cry. She shook her head and let out a small laugh, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You are a good man, Sirius Black." She spoke quietly. "The best man I know."

Then he kissed her. His lips crashed into hers and his hand came up to trace her jaw. The kiss felt familiar, like she'd been missing it her entire life. After a moment, Hermione pulled away.

"Sirius, I can't," Hermione choked out, tears falling down her face. "You're going to-"

"Die?" Sirius whispered, as he wiped away a tear. "I've made peace with my end, love. If my death means that you get a chance to live a happy life‒that Harry gets to live a happy life, then I'd die a thousand times for you."

Hermione pushed herself away from him, her hands at her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. Sirius reached out for her arm but she ripped herself away from his reach.

"I'm sorry," She said, before backing up towards the door. "I can't."

 **AN** : Okay, I'm sorry, I really am. But I love a good angst, and I had too. Please review and try not to be too upset with me.(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN:** Thanks so much for reading!

 **June 14th 1996,**

"She rejected you?" Remus' words hung in the air, it was still a sensitive spot for Sirius.

"Yes. I told her how I felt, and she said she couldn't." Sirius explained a bit impatiently. He had waited more than two weeks for Remus to get back from one of Dumbledore's missions so he could explain his situation with Hermione.

"She couldn't? Remus questioned. "Couldn't what?"

"I don't know, Moony." Sirius hissed as he ran a hand through his hair, annoyed.

The two men were in the kitchen talking in hushed voices. Although Sirius doubted that Hermione would interrupt them, he still didn't like to think that she was eavesdropping. But that was wishful thinking on Sirius' part. Hermione had hardly even acknowledged his existence. She spent most of her time in the library or in her room, and Sirius hardly even saw her in the kitchen eating. He didn't know what she was doing, but he knew that she was doing everything in her power to avoid him.

"I think it's close," Sirius said after a moment.

"What's close?" Remus questioned, leaning into the other wizard's words.

"My death date," Sirius explained. "It has to be. It's why she's not speaking. It's why she's locking herself away. She doesn't want to have to deal with it."

Remus frowned, "Padfoot, it's not the best idea to make assumptions. The girl's been through a lot, perhaps it's just taking it's toll on her."

"And how am I supposed to help?" Sirius couldn't help that he was raising his voice. He was frustrated. "The bloody witch won't even look me in the eye!"

"Padfoot…" Remus said with a sigh. "If it really is close to your—er, death date— then just stay inside, be safe. Don't do anything risky." Remus added.

"It's not like I _can_ go anywhere." Sirius said bitterly. "I just wish she'd let me in, if she can't save my life, then why not let me help her! Why can't she use me while I'm here!" Sirius raged.

"Be patient," Remus promised his friend. "She's a bright girl. Who knows what can happen between now and then."

 **June 17th, 1996,**

Sirius noticed that Hermione was coming out of her room more. She let herself be seen walking to the library, or down to the kitchen for tea. And while Sirius had wanted to corner her, and force her to tell him what was going on, he didn't. He knew the girl had so much stress thrusted upon her already, he knew that she didn't need his pressure as well.

And so, he waited.

 **June 18th, 1996**

 **6 Hours**

Hermione sat nervously in her room, reading over her journal numerous times. She had filled it quite up, nearly using every page, and she still didn't know if it would be enough. They day of Sirius Black's demise had fallen upon them, and Hermione's heart ached.

She had been cold to him over the past month, she knew this and hated herself for it. Part of her wished that she could pretend that he survived, but she knew that he was to die. Dumbledore's words remained ingrained in her head. Perhaps she could alter time, perhaps she could save Sirius and countless other lives. The dilemma was whether or not it was worth the risk of losing the war. What would be the difference of saving Sirius today if he was just to be murdered at the hands of Voldemort for being a blood traitor later in the war.

 _It would be a world of difference, Hermione thought._

She didn't know how she should feel at the moment. Her stomach was upset, and her head pounded on and off. She wanted to do what was right. Her mind wondered what Harry would do. Hermione was in love with Sirius in every way possible, and he loved her back. He admitted that he would willingly die for her, if it meant that she could live a happy life.

 _My life wouldn't be happy without Sirius, Hermione thought._

But would her life be happy if Harry ended up losing the war? Would her life be happy if it was Ron instead of Sirius, or even Ginny or Luna? Hermione's thoughts weighed in her mind.

She had a choice to make today. But her mind had already been made up.

 **Two Hours**

Sirius stood in the kitchen, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and an old letter from James in the other. The last words on the piece of parchment were hauntingly reassuring.

 _See you soon, Padfoot!_

If Sirius' hunch was right, and his death date _was_ sooner rather than later, then maybe he would be seeing James soon. Maybe he would finally be reunited with his best friend. The thought was peaceful—it allowed Sirius to relax. But the louder thoughts always took over.

 _Harry_

Sirius couldn't leave Harry alone. Not again. Not like _this_. He had promised James and Lily that he would always look after their boy. _His_ boy. He had sworn to protect Harry, no matter what. Nothing was going to change that.

 _Hermione_

He'd kill for Hermione, and he would die for her too. Although he would gladly prefer to former to the latter. Sirius knew that he needed to survive for her. She needed him as much as he needed her. To him, Hermione was like an endless glass of Firewhiskey—addictive. Her demon's were his now, and he would gladly take them away from her if he could. Sirius couldn't leave this earth knowing that Hermione was in danger.

Sirius took another swig of his firewhiskey.

 _See you soon, Padfoot!_

"Soon," Sirius whispered to the letter, "But not today."

 **One Hour**

Hermione heard voices downstairs and quickly grabbed her wand before following the noise. It came from the kitchen, and Hermione ran in. Remus and Sirius were arguing, their faces very close to one another, but tension hung in the air.

"I'm going!" Sirius growled, his eyes cold and his words sounded sharp. Remus' eyes flashed from Hermione's presence back to Sirius.

"Hermione," Remus said with a short smile and Sirius inhaled sharply before turning to see her. She had been ignoring him for weeks, and she knew he'd be eager to see her.

"What's going on?" Hermione's voice was strained and she took several steps closer to the two men.

"It looks as though Harry has broken into the Ministry of Magic," Remus explained to her shortly, but his eyes never leaving Sirius'. "The Order is gathering its members now."

Hermione was certain her face paled.

"He won't let me go with him!" Sirius growled again, his rage was obvious. "Harry is _my_ boy! He needs _me_!" Sirius slammed his hand against the wall and Hermione could feel herself wince.

"He needs you _alive_!" Remus hissed. "Stay here. Please Padfoot, I'm begging you." Hermione could sense the urgency in Remus' voice, and she felt her heart break. "I can handle it."

"Sirius," Hermione softly began. She took a step forward and rested her hand on his cheek. "Stay here with me, please." She begged.

Sirius tore away from her and growled, "Hermione! He's the only family I've got left! I can't let him die!"

Hermione could feel her head go fuzzy, and she struggled to hold herself together. Remus glanced from her to Sirius, and Hermione nodded her head at him.

"No, Remus." Hermione said at once. "Sirius is right, he needs to protect his godson."

Remus' jaw dropped at her words and Sirius looked up. He wasn't wearing a smile, nor the angry expression he had on his face only seconds ago, but a faint look of surprise. He nodded his head at her.

"Are you bloody mad!" Remus' voice was loud and Hermione took a deep breath before replying.

"You would do the same thing if it were Sirius or Tonks." Hermione retorted at the werewolf and Remus recoiled.

"Hermione…" He began but she shook her head. Hermione reached out for Sirius' hand and took it.

"Before you go, I need to talk to you in private," Hermione told Sirius urgently.

"Of course," He croaked, his gaze not leaving Hermione's face. Hermione led him out of the room. She could see that Remus was visibly disturbed by her decision, but she knew it had to happen. She knew it had to be done.

Hermione led him up to her bedroom, and shut the door. When she turned around, Sirius was behind her, his hand quickly making contact with her side, and his lips crashed down onto hers. She let herself fall into him. One hand around his neck, and the other resting gently on his chest. Hermione thought that she could spend forever with him just like this.

When the two eventually broke away, Hermione could feel tears falling down her face.

"Sirius Black," Her voice was shaky, but she told herself to be strong. "I love you, and I always will love you."

"Love, I never thought different." Sirius assured her. She could tell that he appreciated the moment, but his mind was on Harry.

"Sirius," Hermione said. " I need you to know. I'm doing this because I care about you. I'm doing this because I love you." She paused for a moment and wiped a tear away. "I'm doing this because a world without Sirius Black isn't a world I want to live in."

It had to happen quickly—Hermione knew. She shoved him away hard and Sirius stumbled away, falling onto the ground beside her bed. Sirius' face was contorted in confusion. Hermione took a deep breath and raised her wand at the wizard.

"Stupefy!" She cried.

Hermione ran down the stairs, taking nearly two at a time. Remus' was waiting in the kitchen, anxiously pacing.

"I can't believe you—" He began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Go!" She yelled at him quickly. "Go to the Department of Mysteries! You have to get there soon!" She explained to him quickly and she could see his mind racing in his head.

"What about Sirius?" Remus questioned.

"I've stunned him," Hermione admitted to Remus. "He won't be going anywhere."

"You _stunned_ him? Hermione thats—"

"Remus!" Hermione cried. "It was either he was stunned or he gets murdered! I'd think we both prefer the former!"

Remus gawked at her.

"Now go!" She yelled at him, tears falling down her face. "Be safe, please." Hermione hugged Remus tightly and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Don't let anyone go by the veil. And be careful, please." She explained to him quickly.

"Hermione…" Remus began, and Hermione knew that he was beginning to understand her actions.

"Remus, if I'm correct the world will be a much better place from this moment on." Hermione told him with a small smile. "Now go, please!"

Remus stared at her a moment longer before pulling her into another hug.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said. "Don't worry about Sirius, he'll forgive you."

"I know," Hermione said with a sad smile, before waving goodbye to Remus.

She ran up the stairs quickly, grabbing her journal and running to the library. She scanned the shelves for the familiar book and when she found it she let out a breath of relief.

Hermione quickly set her own journal down on the desk, and turned to pick up the book that sent her here. She had found the book weeks prior, during one of her late night library sessions. Her memories flooded back when she read the cover, and things began to make sense. Hermione had been hiding this information away—concealing until the very last moment, until she needed it most, until after she had saved Sirius Black's life. She pulled the book out of the shelf quickly and scanned the pages. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Hermione looked around the room and took a deep breath.

 _It couldn't be this easy, Hermione thought._

But if a simple incantation had sent her spiraling in the past, perhaps a simple one could send her forwards. It was a large risk, Hermione knew. But it was something she had to take. She spoke the words with confidence this time.

 _Fatum tuum ad te pertinet, prudenter facere_


End file.
